


Heliotrope

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko and Uzu make a sacrifice, but keep their promises in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heliotrope

The rain came down like a symphony. They moved so fast they didn’t even notice the rain. Ears ringing with adrenaline, neither of their senses dulled by the weather.

They must have single-handedly taken down twenty-eight men each. Surrounded, they backed up against each other, even in the midst of chaos they always knew where the other was without having to turn their attention away from the enemy. 

Both felt a greater sense of security feeling the other against them. They were both panting heavily, suffering from minor injuries while helplessly outnumbered.

"Dammit… At a time like this." Ryuko sneered, tossing her gun away. The clatter when it hit the cobblestone muffled by the rain which was now beginning to become more audible. 

"Heh, looks like I’m out too." Uzu said, sounding hollow. 

The were fully surrounded on all sides by a cavalry of heavily armed men with their guns up. 

"Ryuko…" 

It was practically a whisper yet she could still hear it through the rain.

She didn’t answer, she didn’t have to. She knew him well enough. Feeling the pads of his fingertips brush her scabbed knuckles, she laced her fingers with his. In return he squeezed her hand tightly, reassuring her as well as himself. 

The rain washed away the blood that seethed from his split lip when he smiled. He had originally thought he had no regrets making the brash decision to participate in this, his only regret now being he couldn’t stop her from coming with him. She was hot headed and stubborn like she always was and she wasn’t going to stay back and watch him leave without a fight.

Ryuko never regretted her decision to go with him because she knew she wasn’t only doing this for him, she was doing it for the sake of the others as well. She knew that as long as they could provide enough time for Satsuki, Mako, and the others to escape then if this were to be her last mission, she would fight with the deepest parts of her soul without a hint of regret and push her body to it’s breaking point if it meant the others would be safe. She knew there would be hope as long as they got away. 

"Sorry… I should’ve done everything to make you stay with the others."

"What are you apologizing for at a time like this?" She scoffed. "Who ever said I wanted to stay with the others? And when did you become the person who decided my choices?"

"Are we really going to do this now?" He laughed, giving her hand a squeeze.

Their enemies ordered them to silence. Like hell they were going to follow orders as of this moment. 

"You didn’t have to come with me."

"You think you’re so special?" She teased. "Of all people, you should know I choose my own path no matter what anyone says. I always said I’d protect you remember?" She noted, resting against his back. 

She thanked whoever was listening for the rain, maybe he wouldn’t be able to tell that the real reason her back was soaked was because of a bullet wound she had tried so hard to keep hidden during the crossfire.

"And I’d always fight for you." He could feel her grip growing weaker. 

"You’re always so reckless. Then again… I am too aren’t I? Satsuki’s definitely going to have my head for letting you get injured."

She didn’t respond, but he could still feel her weight against him, her breathing coming to a slow steady pace.

The men seemed to be discussing whether to kill them or take them as hostages. Or rather asking _her_ if they should be deposed of. 

"Hey, Ryuko…" 

"Hm…?" She mumbled, her breaths growing farther apart. 

"If we live through this promise me something?"

There was no answer, but he had the feeling she was still listening.

"If we live through this. Marry me." 

He grit his teeth, somehow he knew by the way her body fell against him for full support now and how she was no longer gripping his hand in return. 

"Okay Ryuko?" He tried biting back tears. 

"Marry me after this… It’s-" His voice trembled. "It’s a deal alright?"

He felt her now limp body slide off his back. He fell to his knees in an effort to catch her body before it hit the cobblestone, her small hand still in his grasp. For a moment he squeezed his eyes shut. For some reason he always felt stronger at times without his sight.

This would not be one those times.

Foolishly acting on impulse, he picked up her small body and broke into a sprint. 

A bullet to his leg put a stop to his running, two in his lower back prevented his crawling. He cradled her body and took most of the fall, not that it would have matter.

He felt the barrel of a rifle press against the back of his head and the click into place. 

"Anyone who rebels against Lady Ragyo meets this fate. We’re just following orders."

In the end, he kept his word, fighting for her until the end. He never did let go of her hand.


End file.
